


Final Thoughts

by CelestialHeavens1



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, Episode Related, Final Thoughts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol Lockwood's thoughts at the end of Come All Ye Faithful. Spoilers for episode 4x09. Warning: Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

On her skin, the water in the fountain is cool. In her lungs, the water feels like ice, tiny shards of ice that pop each bubble of oxygen that hasn't yet escaped with her desperate, futile screams. Her body flails in unavailing attempts to escape Klaus' hold on her, his hand unrelenting, holding her just under the surface.

Briefly, she wonders if the Gilberts felt this deep-set panic...

Please, Tyler, please be safe. Please don't come back here.

Her body goes limp.

In memory of Carol Lockwood  
Wife, Mother, Mayor  
December 13, 2012


End file.
